


Chosen

by Ariyana



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Church of Darkness, Cult references, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Dark Rites, Dark Ritual, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Infidelity, Reimagined, Supernatural Beings, Supernatural Bonds, Supernatural Elements, Violence, multiple POVs, spellcasters, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Katherine Calaway has been holding onto a secret about her young sons, Mark and Kane, now that secret is close to being revealed.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the Undertaker and Kane's first iteration of their kayfabe story along with borrowed elements from Charmed, the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Witches of East End, Constantine, Lucifer and Supernatural. While the addition of a third sibling is my creation, that original character will eventually become Daffney from WCW/TNA when she becomes older in future stories. As I've always felt that she would have made a perfect counterpart to Undertaker and Kane. 
> 
> This story is going to get darker and more violent as it progresses, so not necessarily for the faint of heart.

Katherine Calaway found herself standing before her boudoir mirror, checking her side profile as she smoothed her hands over her midsection. There was a definite swell in her normally flat tummy. A third child. The only thought running through her head. Under any other circumstances, this would have been absolutely incredible news, but she knew it to be damning. Her husband already suspected that their second son may not have been his son. If another child were born and the resemblance were too close to her eldest it would only serve to confirm the suspicions harbored. Heavily she sighed running her hand through her long red locks.

Slowly she moved over to the vanity, picking up a small bottle of a potion she had mixed earlier. While a third child for any couple in the Church of Darkness was unheard her, Katherine felt she couldn’t risk her secret coming to light by going through with the pregnancy. She just couldn’t do it. Her one moment of weakness had proven to be a lifelong mistake that she would have to live with every time she looked at her youngest son.

“Do you know why three children for one couple within your ranks is unheard of?” A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice asked from behind her. 

She spun around with a gasp to see the visage of the Dark Lord, this time he chose to appear the way she had seen him when she signed her name to his book, rather than the way he looked when he came to her the night before her wedding day. Despite his status as the first of the Fallen, he still stood regal, _still_ angelic to her eyes. Truly a thing of beauty. Instinctively she knelt down in front of him, bowing her head in respect.

“No, my lord.” She whispered, her body shaking with fear. While she worried about her husband’s wrath, the wrath of the Dark Lord was by far worse than anyone could ever imagine.

“Because there is power in the number three.” He spoke, walking over to her. One slight gesture of his hand and she stood without hesitation. “My dear, Katherine. You’ve been one of my greatest chosen…” He paused, reaching out to brush his hand against her cheek, she leaned into his touch, momentarily closing her eyes. “However as great as you are, your children will be _greater_.” He finished, his hand moving down to rest over the small swell of her belly. The potion bottle in her hand vanishing at the same time. The message to her quite clear. If she even tried to end the pregnancy, she would be punished by the Dark Lord himself. Desperately she swallowed at the lump forming in her throat.

“Yes, my lord.” She finally replied, her voice almost trembling at the implications. 

“Good, now I believe you have some good news to share with your family.” He replied, stepping back and vanishing into thin air.

It took a few moments for her to compose herself as her heart hammered in her chest. The stakes had just risen with the Dark Lord’s involvement. No matter what decision she made things would not end well for her, that much she knew.

xXx

As she expected her husband was extremely excited by the prospect of a third child. His response had been very positive. Likely the most affectionate he had been since the day their first son had been born. Of course, it didn’t escape her attention that he was also thinking of the prestige and position this would give them within the Church of Darkness.

“This is incredible, dearest. A third son would surely mean big things for our family.” 

“But what if it is a girl, my love?” She asked, silently hoping for that daughter as originally she had wanted one of each.

“She would still be considered a miracle. Surely a blessing from our Dark Lord either way.” He replied, pulling her into his arms to embrace her once more, before placing his hand on her stomach. Instinctively she placed her hand over his and smiled, even as her insides felt like they were twisting into literal knots.

However she was spared having to speak further as the boys came inside from doing their chores. They saw their parents hugging and immediately frowned in that way young children do when they see any affection going on between their parents. She couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Mark, Kane, come over here, boys.” Their father commanded, obediently they came forward. Clearly unsure of what version of their father they would get today as his moods with them were precarious at best. “We have some good news to share with you.” 

They looked at each other and then back to their parents with quizzical looks upon their faces. In that instance they looked similar, though both reminding him more of their mother than himself. That jealous pang hitting him momentarily at the thought of his wife’s possible betrayal. His expression instantly darkening.

“What is it, papa?” Mark asked cautiously, noting the slight change in his father’s expression.

“How would you two feel about having a new little brother or sister?” Katherine asked, squeezing her husband’s hand to remind him of the news and the blessing of their Dark Lord.

Both Mark and Kane’s eyes widened as they looked at each other again and then back to their parents. Their minds wrapping around the words their mother had just spoke.

“That’s right boys. Your mother is expecting again.” He announced as both boys smiled and moved forward to hug their mother. Young Kane pressing a kiss to his mother’s stomach, obviously excited at the prospect of finally getting to be an older brother.

Katherine couldn’t help but smile pressing kisses to her sons’ foreheads. Though she could tell her husband was feeling conflicted, exactly the thing she wanted to avoid before the Dark Lord had intervened, thwarting her plans.

xXx

The boys were outside doing their chores, when their father had called them back to the house to add more chores to their list. It hadn’t escaped Mark’s notice that their father was being just a little colder, since the announcement of their mother’s pregnancy. Though it seemed more of that coldness was being pointed toward his little brother. His instinct as the eldest wanted to protect Kane, but he was unsure of how he could do that.

‘ _I_ _may know a way for you to protect your brother._ ’ A voice in his head spoke.

Instantly his eyes widened, unsure of what to do. He didn’t want anyone thinking he was crazy, so he decided saying nothing and ignoring the voice entirely was the best idea. It seemed to work as he finished his chores in relative silence for the remainder of the day. It was as he looked up at the house that he noticed a light in the attic window, but it quickly vanished, leaving him to wonder if he were seeing things.

He found himself gripped with curiosity as he made his way inside. Slowly he headed up the stairs to the second floor. He could hear his parents downstairs in the kitchen talking to Kane. A slight frown marred his features as he could hear the cold tone in his father’s voice. Why was he being like that to Kane? Mark couldn’t understand. It just didn’t make sense. Though his attention was diverted again as a light in the attic stairwell caught his attention. Maybe it was his Uncle Paul? Again the curiosity gripped him as he quietly made his way up to the attic stairs, climbing them cautiously.

His eyes widened to see a strange man sitting near the window, looking directly at him. The red glow of the man’s eyes causing him to gasp in fear. He opened his mouth to scream, but the man held one finger to his lips and Mark found he had no voice.

“Don’t be afraid, my son.” The man whispered, gesturing for Mark to come closer.

Despite Mark’s fear, he found he couldn’t resist the order as his feet seemed to move of their own accord. Soon he was standing directly in front of the man.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked, to which Mark merely shook his head. The man merely smiled as he sat back in his chair, looking over the ten year old boy. “Your parents call me the Dark Lord.”

Mark audibly gasped, immediately dropping his gaze to pay his respect. He never expected to see the Dark Lord, at least not until it was time for him to sign his name into the Dark Lord’s book. But that wasn’t supposed to happen until he was at least sixteen years old, or that was what his mother had told him in any case. Suddenly he felt a hand on his chin, urging him to look up and meet the Dark Lord’s gaze.

“You wish to protect your little brother and eventually the new baby when he or she arrives, yes?”

Mark could only nod his head as his voice was still evading him. The Dark Lord smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “My child, there is a great power lying dormant within you. By tapping into that power, not only can you protect yourself, but you can protect those close to you.” He whispered, slowly he pulled a beautifully ornate black book from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. “Do you know what this is?” 

Young Mark looked at the book in a trance, he couldn’t explain it but he felt a connection to the book, the moment he laid eyes on it. He could almost hear it speaking to him. “...a grimoire?” He replied with a shaky voice.

“Mm, not just any grimoire. It’s _your_ grimoire.” He stated, handing the book over to the young boy.

Hesitantly Mark reached out for the book, his breath shuddering as he felt a spark of electricity across his fingertips. The moment he grasped the book, a phantom breeze swirled around him, his green eyes temporarily turning red before reverting back to green again. Rapidly he blinked adjusting to the sudden surge of power. Slowly he glanced back up at the Dark Lord.

“Do you feel that, my boy?” 

Mark nodded as he instinctively clutched the book to his chest. It felt incredible, never had he ever felt anything like it. Truly he felt as though he could do anything including protecting his siblings. “Thank you, my Lord.” He finally spoke again. The Dark Lord simply ruffled the young boy’s curly red hair.

“You’re welcome, lad. Now you mustn’t show anyone your book. Not your parents, not your Uncle and certainly not your brother.” He commanded.

"Yes, my Lord." Mark said obediently.

“That’s a good, lad. Now you may go, before your parents realize how long you’ve been gone.” He dismissed his young disciple. Mark simply nodded as he turned to go back downstairs to his room. The Dark Lord simply chuckled, pleased to have set the boy’s ultimate fate in motion. It was only a matter of time now.

xXx

Katherine couldn’t contain her joy when she gave birth to a daughter. The little girl that she had always wanted. Finally she would be able to dote and spoil a little princess and not get chastised for making her ‘too soft’. Unlike her boys that her husband insisted she not coddle, a girl would be an entirely different story.

“She’s beautiful, Katherine.” Her husband remarked as he held their baby girl in his arms. Already she had strawberry blonde hair and the brightest hazel green eyes when she managed to open them.

“What should we call her, my love?” Katherine asked, watching him cradle the sleeping newborn in his arms. The babe without question, his blood. As she had feared, she bared a striking resemblance to her elder brother, Mark when he was an infant. However the gender had managed to temporary divert his attention of that little fact.

“Delilah Lilith Calaway.” He said firmly.

Katherine raised an eyebrow as that was a lofty name to live up too. “A name that will lead her to greatness?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes, for both beauty and strength. She will be a force to be reckoned.” He declared, pressing a kiss to the babe’s forehead. 

“Indeed, she shall be.” A new voice invaded.

Katherine and Flynn both glanced in the direction to see the Dark Lord again. Flynn instantly gasped, bowing his head in reverence toward their Lord.

“You honor us, my Lord.” He said, holding out his daughter so that Lucifer might get a better look at her.

The Dark Lord stepped forward and reached out to take the baby into his arms. “Oh, she is a beauty.” He remarked, despite knowing that she would suffer greatly as all the Calaway children would, but in the end, their suffering would benefit him. “You are quite fortunate, Flynn and Katherine. You are the first to give me a trio of Chosen. Quite a boon for the Calaway family.” He told them, handing the baby girl back over to her father.

“We are humbled to have accomplished such a feat for you.” Flynn replied, taking his daughter back into his arms. Katherine didn’t have to be a mind reader to see how proud he was feeling of himself.

xXx

“Mark, Kane! You boys need to hurry up. Your parents will be here very soon!” A nasally voice called out.

Both boys came running down the stairs, cleaned up and looking presentable as they could in non-dress clothes. Mark and Kane looked at each other, clearly excited to meet their new sister. While both had hoped for another brother, they couldn’t be too disappointed. Their father was acting a lot nicer, so they both hoped that the new baby would change things for the better.

“Good job, boys!"

"Uncle Paul, why is it special that our parents have three kids?" Mark asked, curiously.

Paul merely looked at Mark in confusion, wondering who had told him that it was special. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know!" Young Mark snapped.

Paul frowned, once a punk, always a punk! While the eldest boy was generally a quiet one, he had such a knack for being a sassy little trouble maker. It annoyed him that _his_ son worshipped the ground the little punk walked on. However he could never let on that Kane was his boy as Flynn would surely kill him, Katherine and Kane in his rage. Thus it was a secret that would be taken to the grave or least he hoped that it would be a secret that stayed buried.

"I think they're here!" Kane announced, hearing the key entering the door. He was practically bubbling with anticipation.

Mark and Paul turned their attention to the door. After a moment, Flynn came through the door first followed by Katherine holding a tiny bundle in her arms. The boys immediately ran over to them as their parents closed the door. Katherine chuckled at seeing the excitement on the boys’ faces.

“This is your sister, Delilah.” She introduced, lowering the tiny bundle so that the boys could see her face better. 

“Hello there, little sister.” Kane whispered, lightly pressing a chaste kiss to the baby’s tempo. Delilah merely yawned and stretched in her mother’s arms.

“May I hold her?” Mark asked, cautiously reaching out for her.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Katherine replied, slowly situating the small bundle into his arms. The moment he had her tucked safely in the crook of his arm. He placed a hand on her chest. As on cue, the newborn opened her eyes and seemingly looked into the eyes of her eldest brother. It was in that instance that Flynn could see just how much Delilah resembled Mark when he was an infant. 

“Welcome home, Dee.” Mark spoke softly, pressing a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

“A nickname already, eh?” Katherine remarked, watching how gentle her son was with his sister. Back when Kane had been born, Mark had been only a toddler, thus he couldn’t really be as helpful as he wanted to be.

Mark simply nodded as he glanced up at his mother’s question. Kane moved forward to lightly touch Delilah’s cheek just in full awe of her. Though it seemed the contact between the three caused both Mark and Kane to sharply inhaled when a phantom breeze suddenly swirled around the trio. Katherine’s eyes widened instinctively, as she had never seen that happen with children so young.

“Mark, give Delilah back to your mother.” Flynn said cautiously, having also witnessed the surge of power that emanated from the three children being in such close proximity to one another. 

However Mark seemed reluctant to release his sister and Kane seemed unwilling to step away to allow Katherine to take the bundle back into her arms.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be so hasty to separate them.” Paul whispered. “You wouldn’t want to anger the Dark Lork by disturbing the forming bond.”

Flynn inhaled sharply at Paul’s words. His instincts wanted him to forcibly remove Delilah from Mark’s arms and slap the boy down for his disobedience, but clearly Paul was right that a bond was in the middle of being formed. The babe hadn’t reacted negatively to whatever magic that had swirled around the trio of children. In fact, she seemed far more alert than a newborn normally was at this stage.

Finally Mark relinquished his sister, gently handing her back to their mother. Immediately Delilah began to fuss, seemingly in protest of being removed from her brother’s arms. Both Mark and Kane reached out to soothe her and she seemed to calm once more. Leaving the three adults baffled at what they were witnessing.

“You boys, go finish your chores now.” Flynn ordered, wanting to put some distance between the three children at present.

The boys looked at their father with sad expressions as they walked out the door to do as they were told. Katherine looked up at her husband the moment the boys were outside and the door was closed behind them. “I get the feeling that these three will be a terribly powerful force when they get older.” Katherine said, lightly patting her baby girl’s chest as she remained nestled in the crook of her arm.

Flynn lightly frowned. He couldn’t help but feel as though something were off with his children. The boys until this moment hadn’t shown any latent abilities that he was aware of, he assumed they would develop them at the time they hit puberty as most spellcasters did. Though now he wondered if both Mark and Kane had been hiding their abilities. “Have either of you noticed the boys using magic?” He asked both Katherine and Paul.

“No, I can’t say that I have.” Paul replied easily with a shrug of his shoulders. Not that he would tell either Flynn or Katherine otherwise, if he had seen the boys using magic.

“I haven’t either. I’m sure that was involuntary. They are _the first_ trio of children born to the Church of Darkness.” Katherine said, refusing to believe that either of her sons would lie to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI the names of Mark and Kane's parents are fictionalized versions, something that I did on purpose to go along with the kayfabe version of their story, despite using Taker's real name in the story.


End file.
